Te Amo Para Sempre
by AcordeiMeioDean
Summary: Castiel e Dean em um quarto de motel declarando seus sentimentos.


Castiel estava preocupado com seu amigo. Às vezes ele sentia que Dean deveria ser mais que só um amigo, ele deveria ser seu amante. Mas o que o deixava preocupado era não saber se seu lindo amigo loiro sentia o mesmo.

Interrompendo seus devaneios o Winchester mais novo entra no quarto com Dean nos braços.

- O que houve? -Perguntou Cas aflito

- O Dean caiu em uma armadilha e se machucou muito, mas não é nada que não passe com muito repouso.

O anjo estava quase discordando de Sam quando Dean sussurrou

- Estou bem. Acho que até posso voltar a caçar amanhã ou depois.

Ao ouvir isso Cas ficou mais aliviado, porém muito preocupado com a vontade de caçar de Dean.

- Você não PODE voltar a caçar assim tão cedo. -Disse Sam com convicção.

- Cas ficará com você até se recuperar. Para me ajudar eu chamo o Bobby, aposto que ele está louco por uma caçada.

- Não quero ficar com o Cas. Eu quero caçar, é a única coisa que me sobrou agora que a Lisa se foi.

Ao ouvir aquilo o anjo viu que Dean não sentia o mesmo por ele. Ele nunca seria amado por Dean da maneira que queria.

- Você está falando que eu ficaria com o Cas , mas nem perguntou o que ELE acha disso.

Os dois irmãos olharam para o Cas estava, como sempre, sem reação alguma. Então Sam disse:

- Cas, você aceitaria ser o babá desse meu irmão mais velho e chato?

E sem pensar um segundo em sua resposta ele disse:

- Não.

- Eu disse que ele não ficaria. -Falou Dean com um ar superior. O que irritou Sam que começou a falar:

- Por que não? Cas, eu faria isso e muito mais por você. Me responda, porque não?

- Porque tenho muitas coisas a fazer no céu. Desde que Deus se foi aquilo está uma bagunça e eu tenho que arrumar.

Essas foram suas palavras, mas o verdadeiro motivo para Cas negar o pedido de Sam foi que ele não sabia se se controlaria estando sozinho num quarto com Dean. Ele não sabia se ia demonstrar seus sentimentos.

- Você vai ficar e ponto final. Sam falou depois de uma pequena discussão. Cas aceitou cuidar do seu amado e sumiu afirmando que voltaria no dia seguinte.

Quando voltou Sam já tinha ido e Dean estava dormindo. Cas ficou o observando durante um longo tempo, pensando em como seria ter Dean em seus braços, não com ele ferido, mas sim como seu amante. Cas imaginou como seria beijar aquela boca macia, mas lembrou de que Dean ainda amava a Lisa. Então, começou a chorar e foi nesse exato momento que Dean acordou.

- Cas, por que está chorando?

- Por nada, Dean, por nada.

- Oh, Come on Cas. Eu conheço você e por isso sei que tem algo errado. Vai me contar por bem ou vou ter que arrancar de você?

Castiel(sempre perdendo a piada) então disse:

Você não pode arrancar nada de mim, eu sou um anjo e você um humano. Eu tenho mais poderes.

- Cas, você me entendeu, mas eu continuo querendo saber.

- Eu não estou autorizado a falar isso com você.

Dean percebendo a mentira pediu pela ultima vez.

- Cas, por favor, me conte.

Com uma coragem que não sabia que tinha Castiel começou a falar.

- Eu estou apaixonado e tenho certeza de que essa pessoa não está apaixonada por mim!

- Como apaixonado? Você anda por aí sem mim? Sem o Sam? Por quem você se apaixonou? –Disse o loiro em desespero.

Castiel pensou bastante antes de falar, mas continuou.

- Dean, eu tenho uma coisa pra te falar, uma coisa que está dentro de mim a tempos. Eu amo você, mas não um amor de irmãos como me forcei a pensar que fosse. É um amor mais... Um amor que não sinto pelo Sam, nem pelo Bobby, mas sinto por você.

Dean estava com lágrimas nos olhos e um semblante triste, olhou nos olhos de Castiel e falou:

- Todo aquele tempo que estava sofrendo e fazendo vocês pensarem que era pela Lisa, vocês se enganaram. Eu estava pensando em você. Como era triste ter você tão perto de mim, mas não poder possuí-lo.

Castiel estava espantado com o caminho que a conversa tinha tomado, feliz também, com raiva de si mesmo por não ter contado pro Dean e com raiva de Dean por não ter contado pra ele, mas tudo isso foi esquecido quando Dean se aproximou lentamente e lhe roubou um beijo.

Depois desse beijo Dean simplesmente disse

- Te amo, Castiel.

Castiel comovido com a declaração respondeu:

- Quanto tempo esperei para ouvir isso.

- Gostou de ouvir?

- Sim! E quero que saiba que te amo mais. Te amo para sempre.


End file.
